Just Mending Fences and Broken Hearts
by MyHeartAndSoul
Summary: Summary: I live in a small town. I'm not even kidding if you blink you'll pass right by it. And if you ask anybody from Texas where Madisonville is they will probably look at you like you are crazy because nobody but the residents there know it's there. One day I'm mending the fences without the help of my sister when a mysterious stranger and his family flip my world upside down!


**Author: XxMake-Up'Break-UpxX**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Twilight**

**I own nothing! I just am a very lonely person who likes to pretend to actually have a romance in their life!**

**Summary: I live in a small town. I'm not even kidding if you blink you'll pass right by it. And if you ask anybody from Texas where Madisonville is they will probably look at you like you are crazy because nobody but the residents there know it's there. One day I'm mending the fences without the help of my dear sweet sister (as always) when a mysterious stranger and his family flip my world upside down.**

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fan fiction! So please no hate! I've read over 1,000 fan fictions of many different pairings from Harry Potter to Twilight and Justin Bieber to One Direction. I have no life…. so anyway I had this idea while I was mending the fences today and thought it would be a cool idea because Jasper is from Houston, Texas, or at least that's what all the fan fiction I've read leads me to believe. I apologize if I get anything about Twilight wrong but I've never read it and don't plan on reading it but my friend recently mad me watch the movies and I've always loved fan fictions on Twilight pairings so I decided to give it a shot! Enjoy! XD**

My Savior, Mending Fences

Ugh! I can't believe Renessesme got out of chores again! I swear when it comes to dad, he is putty in her hands! She's got mom along with her innocent act too! So that when Renessesme and I visit Mom and Phil in Dallas it's all about her and I'm just the tag along and the servant.

I glared at the note my dad, Charlie, had left for me on his way to work.

Bells,

Please check on the fences and fix the broken boards.

Charlie

Yep, that was my dad, no affection. No I love you, or Love, or anything. I knew Charlie was a simple man who did not know how to deal with or show affection or emotions. Charlie was the Chief at the Madisonville Police Department. If we lived anywhere else, I would be worried that he might not come home unharmed, but since we lived in a place no one new about, and when the biggest crime was a kidnapping and murder of a dog seventeen years ago, you kind of feel bad for the cops at police department.

I mean really besides them, no one and I mean no one used a car to get from here to there in Madisonville, there was no need, when you can walk everywhere, and it saves you a hell of a lot of trouble from intoxicated driving. I mean honestly people in the city or a bigger town might feel better in a car than walking alone at night but when you live in a small town like me, you learn to get along with everybody or else you might have a whole town against you in a matter of minutes.

I glanced out the window while I grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard, swearing to myself that I saw a blur. Shrugging it off as tricks of the rising sun, I threw my pop tart in the microwave and wrapped it in a paper towel as I walked the fence lines marking on a clipboard the locations of missing, loose, or broken boards. Every week Renessesme and I were told to check the boards, one, so none of our livestock would escape and two, so our property would look nice.

I sighed, there were six broken boards, five boards knocked off, two completely missing and ten loose boards. I Groaned, Renessesme must not have done her job last week. Renessesme was my little sister, somehow she always got out of work. I mean in the beginning she had dad tell me that mending the fences was my job, but I stated slacking off (purposefully) until one week Harry & Daisy, two of our horses got out, and dad told Renessesme that it was only fair. But now when dad was looking the other ay, I would somehow get sucked into doing all the work. Such was the case this week. Dad had a tendency to forget whose week it was and so normally put my name down as the mender of the fences. Today was supposed t be Renessesme's day but fortunately for her, Dad forgot it was her day. I heard a familiar sickeningly sweet voice say, "Yoo-Hoo! Bella you are doing a fantastic job!" I turned around to see Renessesme sitting on the porch with shades and a cute hat on with a glass of ice-cold lemonade in her hand. I rolled my eyes, muttering to myself, "Stupid girl, always getting out of chores, prissy…" I walked around the riding arena and the two closest pastures hammering in the loose boards and screwing in at least two screws on every loose board.

I sighed, grabbing two boards and walking them to the pasture farthest away from the house. I wiped off some sweat that was forming on my head and dropped the boards on the ground. Jogging back to the barn, which took a lot of work. I lived on a forty-five acre ranch the farthest pasture was our winter pasture at the end of the property on the edge of the woods. I grabbed two more boards and carried them to the others, sweating profusely. Let me tell you, those boards were not light! And they were each sixteen feet long, so give me a break. Dropping the boards and running back, I grabbed two more boards, but somehow the boards seemed lighter, almost as if someone was helping me carry them but when I turned around or glanced back to see what it was the boards got heavier and there was no one there. I decided that I wasn't going to look back anymore because my load seemed lighter if I didn't. I dropped them and jogged back, feeling tired. Grabbing my last two boards, almost crumpling under the weight I proceeded to carry them to the others when towards the middle of my trek I felt the boards weight practically disappear and I smiled to myself, my savior was back. I didn't dare turn because I knew it would disappear and the weight would come crashing down full force.  
I began placing the boards up and screwing them in and every time I got too tired to hold the next board up while I screwed, I felt my savior come back and lift the weight. I was near the end of fixing the fences and finally being able to leave. I had two more boards after this one and I struggled to hold it up as I screwed it in place, the weight lifted and I decided to test my savior I let go completely of the board and screwed it into place. And as I stood up to move and screw another section of the board into a post I felt a passage of wind and my board still being held up whilst I screwed in. I looked up just in time to see a man with honey blonde hair and eyes the color of a rich chocolaty gold.

My heat started racing and my breath hitched, "Who are you?" I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it, but there was something inside me telling me that he heard me as clear as day.

A/N: Oooh, who is he? I'm sure you can guess but don't ruin the surprise! Please review, they help me grow as a person and a writer! You guys rule!

Jasper: Ooh! Who is it? Is it Spiderman?

Me: Uhh…Spiderman doesn't have blonde hair and gold eyes…

Jasper: So is it the extremely good looking guy from that movie twilight…uhhh Jacob? No! Edward…Hey wait my brother's name is Edward! What a coinkidink!

Rosalie: **Smacks forehead** Idiot…

Paste your document here...


End file.
